Various means have been used by prior art automatic limit stop scales to provide a means for adjusting variable cut-off points. Prior art scale devices frequently utilize pneumatic sensors which are generally connected to pneumatic supply and signal lines by means of flexible tubing. Normally when the prior art cut-off sensors were moved around the periphery of a scale in order to set a cut-off weight point, the flexible lines frequently became entangled with the protruding features of the scale, and particularly with the center stem of the weighing device. Usually if the sensors were moved too far in one direction, without reversing the direction, the pneumatic lines would be pulled loose from their connections, resulting in a loss of signal and operability. The prior art devices were frequently forced to rely solely on the caution of the operator in adjusting the limiting sensors in order to prevent interruption of the pneumatic signal because of broken or tangled pneumatic hoses. The aforementioned prior art devices were generally a problem because extra time was required in setting up the cut-off points on the pneumatic sensor elements, and usually extra time was required for service calls to repair hoses which resulted in turn in lost production.